habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Jordin Sparks Visits Habbo Hotel
You can read the Habbo article here In The Habbo News In case you missed it, here are the answers to a bunch of questions submitted by Habbos, some screenshots in the Hotel and some photos taken by Loderse! We really enjoyed having Jordin at Habbo and hope she returns soon! Be sure to wish her a Happy Birthday on December 22! Interview Loderse & Whimsy reporting from New York... !.beth.!: Have you always wanted to be a singer? Jordin: Yes !GoForMe11!: How long Have You Been singing? Jordin: Since I could talk. I was 2 years old! .::Nyquezz::.: When is her birthday? Jordin: December 22, 1989 .:adoRED:.: I play the drums and the piano. How about you? Jordin: I play the acoustic guitar. .:chavez619:.: Wat iz ur favorite color? Jordin: It depends on my mood. Turquoise, black and pink .:dj.smith: If you would collaborate with a dead artist who would it be? Jordin: Nat King Cole, Etta James, Patsy Cline, Lutehr Vandross, James Brown .:Fonduey560:.: How has fame changed your life? Jordin: WOW! It has changed my life 360 degrees! Last year I was reading the magazines, now I am in the magazines, last year I was watching awards shows, now I am going to the awards shows... :LOSTxdreams: What products does she use for her gorgeous hair? Jordin: When it is curly, I use Catwalk Curls Rock, Bedhead products, KPAK, and she has extensions. (Whimsy note: ZOMG - she showed us her extensions! They are like fake real hair that are attached to clips. They already have curls in them, so she just snaps them in and she is ready! I saw ad felt them- just like real hair and SO FUNNY!) 55-caitlyn-55: How do u keep your self so calm on stage? Jordin: I have no idea! I remember how I felt about some songs that I really liked. Before I go onstage, I have this huge adrenaline rush and I'm like "okay lets go, I wanna go NOW!" And when I walk out on stage, I feel so serene. Aiko47: Pie or cake? Jordin: CAKE! Heee heee amandalutz: How she has so much confidence? Jordin: Well, my parent raised me being really encouraging. They wouldn't let me or my borther put each other down. (Whimsy note: And she just is good. She is happy and excited and the nicest girl anywhere! '---Anita---: Do she have any pet?' Jordin: Yes! I have 2 dogs. One is just a puppy, Maggie and the other Noni, a white Lab. Aoi!Purple: What did you want to be as a child? Jordin: A vet, then a pediatrician - if singing didn't work out! ArtichokeLad: What is your favorite cereal? Jordin: Cinnamon life cereal, and frosted flakes. Ashany28: What do you like most about yourself? :) Jordin: I like my smile! I earned it after 5 years of braces! I am kindof anal about my teeth.:) ATVK-IWSNT: During your trip on American Idol, did you meet any new friends from the contestants, that you are still good friends with today? Jordin: Yes, all of them- I talk to Melinda everyday! Awesomenes: Do you like Narnia??????? Jordin: Yes BabyMilo619: Are you single? Jordin: Yes! babyye3yore: When did you first perform a solo? Jordin: At the Arizona state fair in 2002. I entered a karaoke contest and won first prize, $1000. BearanDan1!!: Do you like being famous? Jordin: Yes! It is fun! Biking: Is recording in a studio fun? Jordin: Yes, I never unerstood why people love the recording studio. I love being onstage- but then I went. I would go with, like, and idea in the morning and by the end of the day it would be a whole song! Braty13: Do you have any sibs? (Brothers, sisters) Jordin: I have 1 younger brother, he is 15. briandra1996: Wats ur fav food? Jordin: Pickles! Charmed821: So did u wanna slap Simon? Jordin: Not really slap him, more like shaking him! The thing is, he is usually right- so you can't be too mad. christieliinda: Do you like orange soda? Jordin: Yes, I like orange soda *sings this answer to Whimsy* crazymags13: How does it feel to have people recognize you out in public? Jordin: It depends. Most of the time it is awesome- and people are really nice. I relly love meeting the people who voted for me. It is really cool. crog123: Do u like cheese? Jordin: Yes. cutie3309: Whats your favorite t.v. show? Jordin: SpongeBob SquarePants RapstaTee: What is your nickname? Jordin: I have a bunch. I like sparkels and sparky- my dad calls me J-dog. jSparks_003.gif jSparks_Live_001.gif jSparks_005.gif jSparks_Live_002.gif jSparks_008.gif jSparks_Live_003.gif Category:Celebrity visits